marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Zombies/Army of Darkness (Collected) Vol 1 1
** Colonel America ** Iron Man ** Thor ** Hawkeye ** Vision ** Ms. Marvel ** Scarlet Witch ** Luke Cage ** Black Widow Villains: * Other Characters: * Daredevil * Thunderball * Spiderman * Sentry Locations: * Earth-2149 ** New York City *** Avengers Mansion Items: * Double Barreled Shotgun (Boomstick) * Chainsaw Vehicles: * Avengers Quinjet | Writer2_1 = John Layman | Penciler2_1 = Fabiano Neves | Inker2_1 = Fabiano Neves | Colourist2_1 = June Chung | Letterer2_1 = Randy Gentile | StoryTitle2 = Part II (of V): Marvel Team-Up | Synopsis2 = Spider-Man has jumped atop Hawkeye's shoulders with his mouth around the top of his head, threatening everyone to take three steps back from Ashley J. Williams, or he'll eat Hawkeye's brain. The others warn him, telling him they wouldn't do that if they were him, because they taste horrible. He tells them to let Ash go so he can claim him as his food. Power Man points out there's a whole city out there of people to eat, so they let Spider-Man have him. Ash starts to inch away still in his web cocoon, when he is picked up by Luke Cage. He tells Luke he is there to save him and get rid of the deadite infestation. But Luke replies with "You got it all wrong, dude. You can't save us.. And we really don't want saving". Colonel America tells him to cut it out and give Ash to Spider-Man, who was being selfish and didn't want to share. Spider-Man takes Ash to a roof, where Ash starts hitting him. Spider-Man however points out that he is still alive, so he stops. Ash asks him how he was able to fit his head around Hawkeye's head. Spider-Man replies by telling him he may have dislocated his jaw when he had fallen from the attack of Captain American earlier. After popping his jaw back in place and disgusting Ash, they look out into the city and see all the suffering of people. Black Widow had been eating a poodle, and after seeing this Ash made a comment about a granny having made it the wrong day to walk her dog. This reminded Spider-Man of Aunt May and Mary Jane, so he left Ash on top of the roof to check on them. After Spider-Man had left the Punisher came up behind Ash. The Punisher said he'd help Ash find the Necronomicon after he does something. The Punisher busts in a room, and in it are Kingpin and Hammerhead. Kingpin and Frank Castle talk, and Kingpin says that the rules have changed, and that they're on the same team now. Humans versus zombies. Frank disagrees and kills Kingpin and Hammerhead. The Punisher and Ash see Thunderball trapped against the wall fending off zombies with his giant ball. Frank tells Ash to keep giving him ammo, because he was going to wipe them all out, including Thunderball. He starts his assault and runs out of ammo, he calls out to Ash, who has left him to fend for his own. Out of ammo the zombies crowd around the Punisher and kill him. As Ash is running through the streets he sees Dazzler being attacked to a zombified version of Winter Soldier. He stops in his tracks and shoots the back of his head with a newly acquired "boomstick" from what he had stolen from the Punisher. After introductions between Ash and Dazzler, and Ash checking her out, he tells her this is all from the Necronomicon. She has the idea to head to the one person who knows dark magic, and would have any knowledge of the book..Doctor Strange. They head to his house and see a shadow in the window, making them suspect someone is there. Ash is then grabbed by two hands wearing red gloves without Dazzlers noticing. She does however notice when he doesn't reply, and looks back only to see a zombified Howard the Duck and Ash next to the street sign, with Ash laying on the ground and missing the back of his head. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Ashley J. Williams Supporting Characters: * Spider-Man * Punisher * Kingpin * Hammerhead * Owl * The Blob * Dazzler * Ashley G. Williams * The Scarlet Witch Villains: * Hawkeye * Luke Cage * Colonel America * Black Widow * Ms. Marvel * Doctor Octopus * Black Cat * Iron Fist * Wasp * Winter Soldier * Howard the Duck Other Characters: * Toad * Pyro * Runaways :* Old Lace :* Chase Stein :* Nico Minoru :* Karolina Dean :* Victor Mancha * The Wrecking Crew :* Thunderball :* Wrecker :* Bulldozer :* Piledriver * Rhino * Leader * Cloak * Dagger Locations: * Earth-2149 (Reality) :* New York City ::* Bleecker St., Sorcerer Supreme Stephen Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum Items: * Captain America's Shield * Hawkeye's Bow * Ash's Boomstick Vehicles: * None | Writer3_1 = John Layman | Penciler3_1 = Fabiano Neves | Inker3_1 = Fabiano Neves | Colourist3_1 = June Chung | Letterer3_1 = VC's Rus Wooton | StoryTitle3 = Part III (of V): Night of the Livid Dead | Synopsis3 = The reader is introduced to the Ash Williams of the Marvel Zombie universe, named Ashley G. Williams. In this universe, this Ash has never experienced what Ashley J. Williams experienced in his original world, despises the Marvel heroes (he's even seen agreeing with J. Jonah Jameson's views on Spider-Man), and is a lowly clerk at S-Mart. You see him defeat a zombified Hulkling, watching M.O.D.O.K. being devoured by She-Hulk and Hawkeye, and encountering a zombie Multiple Man, before being distracted by the sight of Ashley J. Williams. This moment allowed Howard the Duck to attack him and eat his brains. After Howard the Duck is finished with Ashley G. Williams, he turns to Dazzler, before being sawed in half by Ashley J. Williams. However, this doesn't prove to kill Howard, as the upper half of his body leaps at Ash and attempts to eat him. However, the Scarlet Witch turns Howard's body into glass, which is then destroyed by Ash. The Scarlet Witch then explains to Ash and Dazzler what happened to the Avengers. However, her story is cut short when a zombie Thor appears in the sky above. Ash, Scarlet Witch, and Dazzler then go to Dr. Strange's home, where they encounter a zombie Doctor Druid eating Wong before being eliminated by Ash. After interrogating some of the books in Dr. Strange's library (including burning one book that told Ash to "get bent."), they discover that Dr. Doom has the Necronomicon in Latveria. However, they see that zombie super children are attacking civilians before they are attacked by Nextwave. This allows Ash, Scarlet Witch, and Dazzler to escape in Dazzler's nearby Quinjet. Nextwave, however, are defeated. Ash, Scarlet Witch, and Dazzler are next seen in the Quinjet flying to Latveria, and telling Ash about Dr. Doom (along with Ash hitting on Dazzler and Scarlet Witch and asking about a "Quinjet mile high club"). However, when they reach Doom's castle, they see it's under attack by a zombie Goliath. Ash simply states that they are "screwed". | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Ashley G. Williams * Ashley J. Williams Supporting Characters: * Dazzler * Scarlet Witch Villains: * Howard The Duck * Thor * Dr Druid * Hawkeye * She-Hulk * Hercules * Firestar * Multiple Man * The Power Pack * Black Goliath Other Characters: * M.O.D.O.K. * Wong * Hulkling * Nextwave :* X-51 Locations: * Earth-2149 Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = John Layman | Penciler4_1 = Fabiano Neves | Penciler4_2 = Fernando Blanco | Penciler4_3 = Sean Phillips | Inker4_1 = Fabiano Neves | Inker4_2 = Fernando Blanco | Inker4_3 = Sean Phillips | Colourist4_1 = June Chung | Letterer4_1 = Randy Gentile | StoryTitle4 = Part IV (of V): The Book of Dooms | Synopsis4 = The infection is explained to have been containable in the early hours of infection. However, you see the Scarlet Witch being attacked by zombie Black Cat. Quicksilver then rescues Scarlet Witch, but she is Mystique in disguise. She infects Quicksilver, who then spreads the infection to Britain, Russia, Japan, and the Savage Land. The story quickly jumps into Latveria, inside Dr. Doom's castle. Dr. Doom has Ash by the throat, threatening to kill him if he made fun of him again. They plead to Doom to let them obtain the Necronomicon and undo the zombie plague, but Dr. Doom shirks them off and tells them that the infection isn't supernatural, but extraterrestrial. Doom then attacks and defeats Goliath using missiles that are embedded into his eye and chest. Doom then carts off Ash to a cell with the other Latverian survivors. Scarlet Witch then notices that all the survivors are of breeding age, and Dazzler scolds him for it. Doom then explains to Dazzler and Scarlet Witch that heroes are dead, and uses Mr. Fantastic as a prime example. A few moments later, Ash is seen in the room with the other survivors. Scarlet Witch then appears and helps Ash escape. However, they are attacked by a Doombot. Scarlet Witch deactivates it, and Ash takes its armor for a Dr. Doom disguise. This works, as the other Doombots let Ash into the library and leave him alone. He finds the Necronomicon, which then tells Ash that the infection isn't supernatural, but extraterrestrial (mirroring what Doom told Ash earlier). Ash then leaves the library, distraught. However, upon leaving, Ash encounters the Enchantress in a holding cell. He then lets her out, as she looks human and explains that Doom feared her power and locked her there. Upon finding Dazzler and Scarlet Witch, they see that the Enchantress isn't human, but is infected and is about to attack Ash. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ashley J. Williams Supporting Characters: * Dazzler * Scarlet Witch * Dr Doom * Ms. Marvel * Nick Fury * Scarlet Witch Villains: * Colonel America * Luke Cage * Mystique * Black Cat * Goliath * Enchantress Other Characters: * Quicksilver * Red Guardian * Captain Britain * Silver Samurai * Sunfire * Ka-Zar * Zabu * Barbarus * Brainchild * Mr. Fantastic (mentioned by Doom) Locations: * Earth-2149 (Reality) ** New York City, New York, USA ** Britain ** Russia ** Japan ** The Savage Land ** Latveria Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = John Layman | Penciler5_1 = Fabiano Neves | Penciler5_2 = Fernando Blanco | Penciler5_3 = Sean Phillips | Inker5_1 = Fabiano Neves | Colourist5_1 = June Chung | Letterer5_1 = Rus Wooton | StoryTitle5 = Part V (of V): The Stalking Dead | Synopsis5 = The Enchantress attacks Ash, who is under her spell to make her appear human. Dazzler rescues Ash from the Enchantress by negating the spell. However, Enchantress bites off Dazzler's finger, and infects her. However, before the infection could take hold, Dr. Doom appeared and vaporized Dazzler and Enchantress' heads, killing them both. He then turns to Ash and prepares to send the same energy blast at Ash to kill him. However, Doom is prevented from doing so by both Scarlet Witch and one of his assistants, who tells Doom that the zombies are back and are in greater numbers. The zombies attack Doom's castle, which then begins to fall. The zombies gain entrance to the castle, and attack Doom. Beast tells Dr. Doom that they rewired Cerebro to find the remaining humans. Beast then also explained to Doom that since Professor Xavier "made the mistake of being too darn delicious," they hired another mind to help, which turns out to be Reed Richards, who envelops Doom and prepares to attack him. In the midst of the whole attack on Doom, Ash turns to Scarlet Witch and tells her to come with him. However, he sees that she is bitten by Punisher. Ash escapes and returns to the library to find the Necronomicon (again). When he finds the library (after doing a quick change back into his regular clothes), he blackmails the Necronomicon, explaining that since it is written with human blood, that makes it just as good of a candidate to be eaten as Ash is himself. The Necronomicon then agrees to help Ash, and raises an army of Deadites, who seek revenge on the zombies for eating them. The zombies are able to fight off the Deadite army, but not without apparently losing Moon Knight. Ash takes the Necronomicon with him. Ash returns to the room where the survivors are kept and a transdimensional portal is being used to transport the survivors to another world. Ash notes that Dr. Doom looks infected, and Doom acknowledges it, but says that because of his willpower, the infection will be kept away until everyone is through and he can destroy the portal. Ash then enters the portal, but not before ditching the Necronomicon on the castle floor. The zombies then enter the room, see Doom destroy the portal, and attack him. Meanwhile, Wolverine picks up the Necronomicon. The Necronomicon then tells him that it wouldn't be a palatable meal, but Wolverine explains that they wouldn't eat a book and that it was tricked. But then Wolverine explained that they do need toilet paper and tosses the Necronomicon to the Hulk. Ash is next seen choosing between different universes and realities to settle in. He is given the choice of an alien world, a mesozoic world, a post-apocalyptic world, and a world that looks normal, but Ash says its "too smelly." He then decides upon a final world that he says looks like his (and smells like his). However, upon turning a corner, he sees a group of Marvel Werewolves feasting upon Galactus' remains. The portal shuts behind him before he can go back. The Werewolves notice Ash, who then turn around and chase after him. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Ashley J. Williams Supporting Characters: * Dazzler * Scarlet Witch * Dr. Doom Villains: * Enchantress * Beast * Mr.Fantastic * Punisher * Moon Knight * Wolverine * Thing * Hulk * Storm * Ms. Marvel * Wasp * Angel * Colonel America * Iceman * Gambit * Hercules * Ghost Rider * Dr Strange * Spiderman * Nova * Daredevil * Colossus * Thor * Hawkeye * Hellcat * Yellowjacket * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Cyclops * Shang-Chi * Nighthawk * Black Bolt * Falcon * Iron Man * Nightcrawler * Wonder Man * Human Torch Other Characters: * The Deadite Army * Marvel Werewolves ** Luke Cage ** Spider-Man ** Galactus ** Wolverine ** Giant Man ** Hulk ** Captain America ** Black Widow Locations: * Earth-2149 (Zombie Reality) ** Castle von Doom, Latveria * Earth-2150 (Alien Reality) * Earth-2151 (Mesozoic Reality) * Earth-2152 (Post-Apocalyptic Reality) * Earth-7085 (Werewolf Reality) ** New York City Items: * The Necronomicon Vehicles: * Doom's Interdimensional Transporter | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}